


"We shouldn't be doing this."

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frank's Sister, Fucking, High School AU, Secret Relationship, Sex, Y/N Iero, forbidden relationship, my chemical romance - Freeform, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has been warned to stay away from boys and especially Gerard Way by her older brother Frank. She doesn't listen to him and ends up in bed with Gerard, the boy Frank told her to stay away from, not just because that's his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We shouldn't be doing this."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I imagine Frank and Gerard in the Revenge era for this fic, I feel like it matches perfectly. Also the ages have been adjusted slightly but Shhhh it's all good.

It started a year ago when Frank met Gerard and they became friends. I was one year younger than Frank and two years younger than Gerard. "Now Y/N. I mean this when I say this. Stay the fuck away from Gerard. Not just because he is my best friend, he also has a reputation for fucking girls around, especially ones younger than him. He is bad and I want you nowhere near him." Frank warned me strongly. He was very protective over me, after all I am his younger and only sister. "Don't worry Frankie. I won't go near him," I lied. He hugged me and we went on about our lives until four months ago when Gerard and I secretly hooked up drunkenly. We both were interested in each other and agreed to date without Frank or anyone knowing. Mikey found out last month and told us that Frank would murder us but kept it a secret.

I hear my door bell ring. Frank isn't home and I know who it is. I open the door to a grinning Gerard with his black skinny jeans on as usual. I pulled him inside giggling and kissed him. "Hey doll," he smiled and kissed me back, deepening the kiss. "Y'know Frank isn't home," I whisper in his ear and his eyes widened and his strong arms pulled me up the stairs and tumbling into my room. "Fucking beautiful baby." He pushes me onto the bed and kisses down my neck frantically, knowing Frank could be back at any second. "We shouldn't be doing this," I moan and Gerard smirks. "Yes but we are and its feel so right baby."

I flip us over surprisingly and he smirks. "Taking control are we?" I laugh at his comment. "No, I'm just going to suck you off." He bites his lip and nods. "Go right ahead baby girl." I unbuckle his jeans and pull them down, revealing his large hard on through his boxers. I palm it slowly, causing him friction which led to some soft moans. "Don't tease Y/N." I yanked his boxers down and pumped his cock a few times before licking up the underside before flicking my tongue under the tip. I slowly took his massive dick into my mouth, inch by inch, hollowing my cheeks out to accommodate more. "F-fuck keep doing that." He breathes. I start to bob my head up and down, picking up pace a d swirling my tongue around. What I can't fit in my mouth I pump with my hands. Gerard tangles his fingers in my hair and pulls slightly, making pornographic moans softly. He pushes my head down slightly and I gag a tiny bit. "Fucking choke on my dick. You like this huh? Mouth full of my dick. Fucking slut, only good at sucking my cock like a professional whore." I moan slightly sending vibrations up his dick, making him moan louder. I love hearing Gerard dirty talk to me.

He pulls me off. "Stop or I am going to cum and I want to fuck you into this mattress first." I kiss him and he flips us back over. Gerard pulls my clothes off frantically and removes the remains of his. He throws them onto my floor and continues to kiss me roughly. I open my legs for him and and he lines himself up with my entrance. "So wet for me baby girl, so perfect." He thrusts into me quickly and begins moving his hips faster. "Look at you taking all of my cock like a good little slut." He kisses my neck, leaving several hickeys, including one on my sweet spot. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, moans straight from a porno and Gerard's occasional dirty talk. I moan loudly, scratching Gerard's back as he fills me up. "Oh my god!" I pant and kiss him again. His pace picks up and again and I am almost screaming. That's when I hear a shout. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?!!"

We stop, faces terrified and turn around to see an extremely angry Frank. "GERARD? I FUCKING WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM Y/N. AND I ALSO TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM GERARD!" He spits angrily at us. I gulp. "Uh, hi Frank. If you let us get dressed we will explain downstairs." He almost turns purple with rage. "You'd fucking better. No more than five minutes." He death glares Gerard and stomps downstairs. We jump apart and frantically get changed. "I am screwed." Gerard panics. I kiss him. "We will be fine don't worry. I do suggest you duck though, Frank will try and punch you." His eyes widen and we walk downstairs.

"First of all." Frank walks up to Gerard and punches him square in the face. "Damnit Gerard I told you to duck." I sigh. Frank glares at me. "Secondly, why were you fucking my sixteen year old sister?" Gerard straightens up and looks him in the eye and says bravely, "Because she is my girlfriend." Frank nearly loses it. "No way. You two aren't dating. For how long have you been fucking then?" I speak up and take his hand. "Gerard has actually been my boyfriend for four months, we didn't want to tell you because you'd act like this. You just caught us at a bad time..." I drift off. "Yeah, whilst he was balls deep in you!" He explodes. "Frank shut up. I am legal and I am allowed to choose who I date and fuck." I stand my ground. "Frank I fucking love your sister and will die for her if I have to. Just give us your consent so we don't have to keep sneaking around God dammit." Gerard says in his dominant voice. Frank sits down and breathes for a few seconds. "Fine. Fucking break her heart and I will break every bone in your body." He threatens Gerard who nods. "Wouldn't dream of it. Why would I hurt such a beautiful amazing person?" I smile and kiss him. "OKAY, second rule. No kissing around me and if you fuck." Frank shudders. "I do not want to hear a repeat of that." I laugh. "Okay but Frank did you really think I was a virgin?" "Yes Y/N I did! When did you lose it then?" He exclaims. "Um... fourteen?" I grin sheepishly and run. "Y/N IERO I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! FUCKING FOURTEEN?!!" He runs after me leaving Gerard laughing in my living room as he chases me around the house. He catches me and hits me over the head. "Hey! It's not like you are a virgin huh?" I protest. "Hah, true." He laughs and hugs me. Gerard kisses me and Frank screams. "THE RULE GUYS EWW STOP!" It turned out okay in the end and I am happy for that.


End file.
